


Darkness

by WarpedMinded



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Apocalypse, Community: femslash_minis, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the world goes to the toilet? Will Darla and Cordy be okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brutti_ma_buoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/gifts).



> **Title:** Darkness  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the series  
>  **Pairing:** Cordelia/Darla  
>  **Genre:** Apocalypse  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,069  
>  **Summary:** What happens when the world goes to the toilet? Will Darla and Cordy be okay?  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Angel the series, and I do not make any money from writing this.  
>  **Author Notes:** This was written for [](http://brutti_ma_buoni.livejournal.com/profile)[**brutti_ma_buoni**](http://brutti_ma_buoni.livejournal.com/) at [](http://femslash-minis.livejournal.com/profile)[femslash_minis](http://femslash-minis.livejournal.com/) who asked for **_blood rain, something very cold, at least one of them as human._** And I hope I did it good enough for her.

When it started, it was like a huge flash of light, and then total darkness. People and demons alike, screaming for help, it was discombobulating.

Cordelia had thought she had become blind, but when she opened her eyes, yellow ones stared back. About to let out horrified scream, her mouth was covered before any sound could come out. It didn’t take long before her vision cleared and she saw it was Darla. She was the one vampire who came to them for help against Wolfram and Hart. Granted, she was still a blood thirsty vampire, but at least she was now on their side. Well, for her own devious reasons, which they don’t know. But hey, allies are better than enemies.

:::

She was dragged out of the Hyperion room she was hiding in. “Hey, watch the merchandise Barbie. I will follow if you just tell me where we are going.”

Darla gave an amused snort at the nickname. “We need to get the hell out of here. Something has gone seriously wrong, and I don’t think this hotel will be much shelter anymore. Where are the others?”

And by others, she meant Angel, Wesley, Fred and Gunn. “They might be in the basement.”

“Good, then that’s where we are going.”

“How do I know that you aren’t just going to kill me and finally go on your merry way?”

Darla stepped towards Cordelia and ran her fingers through the brunette’s soft hair, “I wouldn’t do that, not after the promise I made to you, and I think you know that.”

Cordy gave a grim smile, “I do know, but then I remember that demons love to lie.”

Darla bowed her head, “Not me.”

:::

Nothing else was said as they made their way down the stairs, Cordelia holding a candle, Darla holding a flashlight. Vampires and flames didn’t go well together.

Walking down the hall was already creepy at night before the apocalypse happened, but when they know that even more monsters are out and on killing sprees, it amps up the creep factor.

The sound of scuttling across the floor perked them up, their eyes wide and searching.

“Stay behind me.” Darla whispered harshly, and Cordy gripped the back of the vampire’s shirt tighter.

As they landed on the next floor, the sound of slow thumping was coming closer to them. It didn’t take long before said sound was in the view of their light, and Cordelia held back a scream when she saw a zombie. Not like the ones she remembered, but like from the movies. “Kill it!” She gasped, and Darla did just that. She walked up to the undead and snapped it’s neck with ease.

When it dropped to the ground, Cordelia was having a panic attack, “What the hell was that? That isn’t a zombie I have ever seen.”

“I’m guessing this is the apocalypse and all the creepy crawlies are coming out to play.” Darla smirked at her brunette friend, “But don’t worry. We will find Angel and get this over with.”

It took them a while to get to the basement. As they started opening the door, it jerked open and Wesley stood there with a gun aimed at them. “Oh thank god.” He gasped, tugging them into the basement. “We were worried that you might not have made it.”  

Cordy gave her friends a hug. “Is there any place safer than here?”

Angel shrugged and then his eyes widened, “What about Caritas?”

Angel left to go see if it was even still standing. When he got back he was covered in blood, but none of it was his own. “Still there and Lorne is waiting for us. Let’s get everything packed.”

:::

First it was the total darkness, and now, while they were packing their needed belongings, it started raining red.

Cordelia looked at her arm, confused, “What the hell is this?” She got a closer inspection. Her eyes widened when Darla moaned. Her head jerked up towards the blonde.

“It’s blood. It’s raining blood. A damn it’s the good stuff.” Darla reached her hands out and let the blood rain pool into her hands. When she finished swallowing down the mouthful she looked up and smirked at the dropped jaw look that Cordy was giving her. “Princess, you know that I can’t just change willy-nilly. I need to be weaned off this good shit and onto the nasty animal blood.”

Cordy scoffed and shrugged her shoulders, “Pfft, yeah... I know. Look, can we get the others, I want to get the hell outta dodge asap.”

:::

In the end, everyone was lost. They all decided to go on their separate ways, except for Darla and Cordelia, they stayed at Caritas, just in case some lost souls need shelter.

Two weeks in from separating from the group, Darla slammed into the building, terrified and with a long cut on her face. “It’s getting worse, crazy out there. Like the humans have just went batshit insane!”

What didn’t make it any better was that it was getting cold out. A few days ago Cordy swore she saw snow falling. 

“I have worse news...”

“What could possibly be worse?”

Darla sighed and showed her hand that was hidden behind her back, it carried a snowball. “It’s officially winter in hell.”

“Damn.”

:::

The good thing about the cold was that it killed some demons, and sadly, a ton more humans who were outside and crazy.

They knew it wasn’t going to end, apocalypses don’t just stop on their own. But they have figured out how to live during the hardship. Darla went out and got supplies when they ran low.

Over time they had found people and children who came in for help, and one lucky day Darla found a store that carried sleeping bags. So one day Darla and a few of the survivors went out and brought some back to Caritas.  So at least they were mostly comfortable, for now.

:::

Cordy didn’t know how long rations in LA would last them, or how long their accomodations would stand, but she wasn’t going to say it out loud and screw it up.  She sighed and leaned back against her blonde vampire girlfriend and yawned. “Ready for bed?”

“Yeah. You go ahead, I will watch out.” A sweet kiss was pressed to the brunette’s forehead. “Good night Cordy.”

“Good night Darla.”

**The End**


End file.
